PokémonYellow.exe
Hello people at either the PokePasta Wiki, or the Spinpasta Wiki, or the /x/ board, I really need your help with this because my computer is acting up and I don't know what to do. Pretty much all of you should know what Pokémon is, but if you don't I will tell you. Pokémon is a series of games, movies, and the most famous: anime series. It contains of creatures called Pocket Monsters. Most of the games, and episodes are people becoming a Pokémon Master. With that said, I originally had a Game Boy Advance. With it are a bunch of GBA Videos, and one classic Pokémon game that stands out from the rest. It was: Pokémon Yellow. Though, what I saw will make me not play that game again. Also, before you read my story, I have to tell you something. No it is not gonna be filled with hyper realistic blood spouting out like in Sonic.exe. This copy of Pokémon Yellow just messes with your computer. So you know that GBA I had in the beginning of the story, well I actually lost that when I was 12. I was at my grandmothers house when I lost it. So after I was done playing Pokémon Sword (I bought it early on Amazon), I noticed that there was a knock on my door. Being the nice person that I am, I opened the door. It was only a CD titled Pokémon Yellow. I thought to myself "this looks like a dodgy CD." It looked like something you can buy on eBay. I then saw the name for it and I was actually excited because I can play the game that was from my childhood. I then thought to myself "wait, a Game Boy game on my computer. Maybe there will be an emulator inside the disc?" So later, I put the CD inside my computer. It opened up a folder named PokemonYellow. Inside the folder was a Windows application named "PokémonYellow.exe". I then thought "oh, this is not an emulator". When I opened up the Windows application, it went like normal. The Game Boy Color intro was there. I thought "hey, this might be the real deal". However though, when I talked to Pikachu, he said a question. When I remembered playing Pokémon Yellow, Pikachu didn't answer a question. I answered yes and he was happy. Then the game went like normal. I then thought "if I said no, what would happen." I didn't save the game because I wanted to do that. I then said no to Pikachu's question. He then slowly cries and the game closes. That was actually a waste of time, but 20 seconds later, the game opens up and gives me a jumpscare. What was more weird was that the game was actually ejecting my disc drive. I thought "how was that possible, it was a game". It then data mines my computer name in a text file that reads "You didn't like me, computer name." It also sends my IP address to Pastebin.net. I then knew what was going on. If you say yes, then Pikachu will be happy. If you say no, then Pikachu will cry. So that means I liked him at first, then said that I don't like him. I also thought that some person made a terrible bootlegged game, and sent it to me anonymously. I decided to open the game again, it said in a banner with Pikachu crying saying "you didn't like me." My computer then crashed. I broke the CD using my hands. I thought "that person must be insane making a bootlegged version of a game that I really like". I then went to my grandmothers house to find my GBA and end all of this. I then found my old GBA. I then broke Pokémon Yellow. So now I am at my house, writing this story so people will know what happened. -Joey, 2019